Memos from the Broom Closet
by TheEmoMoonpie
Summary: Remus ans Sirius lock themselves in a broom closet to devise a most devious prank. That is, until James arrives... INCLUDES TWO V V V IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTES!
1. Chapter 1

**Memos From the Broom Closet**

**DISCLAIMER: Even though we all know the entire world revolves around our dear Marauders, (minus that filthy Pettigrew scum) I still do not own them. One can only dream of such fantasies as wild as that. So excuse me while I do so.**

Two pairs of eyes glinted in the dark. The softer of the two, colored a warm amber, blinked.

"What are we doing in here Sirius?"

The other pair, a bright charcoal, narrowed and swiveled toward the speaker.

"I've told you, Rem, THREE TIMES, we're hiding so we can jump out at Snivvelus, put a full Body-Bind curse on him, and send the bugger spinning head-first into Mcgonagal!"

"Devious. Just one flaw, though."

"And what, dear Moony, would THAT be?"

"HOW THE HECK ARE YOU GOING TO EXPLAIN THIS TO PROFESSOR MCGONAGAL?!"

The usually calm, collected voice was up to a whisper-yell.

"I'll get to that later. Now HUSH! I hear someone."

Remus pressed his ear against the door. The sound of footsteps came clattering through the empty hall, ending with a _thud _at the closet door, causing the werewolf to jump back in surprise. Sirius' unseen hand grabbed on to Remus' shirt front, quite suddenly, and pulled him behind the slowly opening door beside him. The amber eyed clung to his friend in an unreasonable, and certainly unusual, panic attack as two twinkling blue eyes peered into the darkness.

"Am I... er... interrupting something here?"

Remus seemed to suddenly become aware that his arms were around Sirius' neck and his head against

the raven-haired boy's chest. The two looked at each other in horror and scrambled apart, brushing themselves off as if covered in a thick layer of dust.

"NO!" Remus said, blushing fiercely, "of course not!! Not at _all_, no... no."

"Then in that case, what are you doing and why am I not included?" James said, closing the door and tapping a metal plate on the wall with his wand, causing a light to flicker to life. Ignoring his friend's inquiry, Sirius pointed to the plate.

"So that's how you turn it on, then?" He said, brows furrowed as if this was an extremely puzzling concept.

James raised his own eyebrows, peering at his best friend over his glasses.

Sirius shifted uncomfortably.

"Well, it's not so bad, snogging in the dark, y'know, 'cause the girl can't really see what you're doing..."

Remus' stifled giggles echoed through the awkward silence as the other two grinned.

"That's our Sirius," James laughed.

The werewolf sprang up as if something had pricked him in the rear.

"Shh!" Remus said, "I hear someone coming!"

This time, the footsteps were sharp, measured, as if walking to a metrenome.

"Oh, crap," James muttered, "_Mcgonagal_."

Sirius thought fast. He jumped out of the closet, carrying a broom.

"Oh! Professor Mcgonagal! I was just... uh... fetching a broom! For... Mr. Filch! And... um... Remus and James here were...err... _helping_ me! Yeah! That's it! Helping me find it!"

Mr. Filch, who was sweeping the hallway behind the strict professor, looked up at the mention of his name, uttering a gruff "_hm?_" in their direction.

"Nice try, boys," said professor Mcgonagal, grasping Sirius and James by the ears, "but you're coming with me.

Remus sighed, and, shaking his head, followed his friends' chourus of "_Ow. Ow. Ow."_s reluctantly up the stairs to Dumbledore's office for what would undoubtedly be their 5th detention that week.

**HELLO THERE! I AM SPASSSSSSSSSSSssssstic!! Ya wanna press the button? Huh? HUH?! Isn't it SO PRETTY?! It would be better if it was BIG and SHINY! And OOOO! Maybe even RED! Wouldn't that be GREAT?! But WOW! You've got a chance to press a BUTTON! This is like, ONCE IN A LIFETIME, man! If I were you, I'd press it. Yes I would indeed. MMHMM!! breaks off into spontaneous, badly improvised, and horrendously off-key song about the many great uses of buttons**

_**If I were you, I'd shut her up and press the dang button.**_


	2. Author's Note

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**I planned for this to be a one-shot, but when I looked it over, I thought it might be fun to write about the detention. The problem is, I've had the dreaded WB (writer's block) for a week or so now, and I don't know how to continue, so if you can think of something to add on, please don't hesitate to press the review button and tell me!!**

**Love from,**

**TheEmoMoonpie**


	3. Author's Note again

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

_**(again)**_

**It is probably illegal in some sick part of this world to post this many Author's Notes, but I don't particularly care. Anyway, this is a little (actually sort of big) thing my friend and I are doing. Don't know if you've seen my profile or not, but I figured it would worth posting it anywhere and everywhere possible. So read it, sign it, pass it on, and...**

**ENSURE THE MARAUDERS THE RESPECT THAT THEY GET!!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**ATTENTION ALL!! THE MIGHTY CREATORS OF THIS PETITION WISH TO CHECK UPON ITS GLORIOUS PROGRESS! SO IF YOU'LL KINDLY SEND IT TO BOTH THE EMAIL ADDRESSES LISTED BELOW, YOU WILL RECEIVE A MAGICAL COOKIE!**

**but not really**

**ATTENTION ALL MARAUDERS FANS!**

**The time has come to unite and use our powers **

**FOR THE GREATER GOOD!**

**Namely to convince a Ms. J. K. Rowling to write a book- even a SERIES – all about our beloved pranksters! Full of friendship! And LOVE! And of course, so many, MANY devious tricks!**

**So, dear friends and enemies alike, we must gather, for we are most powerful as ONE!**

**So step right up and sign your name below, maybe put in a word to good 'ol J. K.,**

**and once all the spaces are filled, email the whole list to AND , and we'll send it off to our favorite British person! **

**Just copy and paste, folks!**

**Seeing as how it would take quite literally HOURS to number up to 600, we've put the first two, and the last, numbers only here. Fill in your number and SEND IT ON!!**

**1. Morgan Chesley/ TheEmoMoonpie ( C'mon, J. K! We know whatever you write, it'll be BRILL, so give it a whirl. If you want to see just how many fans you've got, go to !! We're all behind you!!)**

**2. Devyn Wilhm/Amber ( I LOVE SIRIUS! I WANT TO HUG HIM! AND KISS HIM! AND MORE!! )**

**600.**


	4. Author's Note ONCE MORE

TO ALL OF YOU VERY WONDERFUL PEOPLE WHOM I LOVE DEARLY,

HERE IS A NOTE FROM THE TASTY EMO PASTRY

______________________________________________________________________________________ It has been too long, dear readers, since I have been here. My beloved laptop Frank's power cord got sawed in half in August and I got a new one last Thursday. Thank you, thank you, thank you for being so patient. I will love you all forever. (In a non-creepy way, like a sibling, or a pet cat.)


End file.
